Alternate Universe Ron and Hermione
by miss majik
Summary: This is where Ron and Hermione are muggles living in the States. Try to keep an open mind if you don't read this kind of thing.


_A/N My wonderful reader rhmac12 has given me a request for a story! This is an alternate universe Ron/Hermione. (AU)Thanks for reading and always review! This is a story where Ron and Hermione are muggles and moved to the United States to go to college. _

Hermione was bussing tables at Johnny's Pizza when a handsome redhead walked in the door. The hostess sat him in her section, so she ran to get her pad to take his order. She hurried over and suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. He was so _handsome_! What was she going to say to him? Oh right, she would ask him what he wanted to eat.

"Hello, sir, what would you like to eat?" she said in her lovely English accent.

"You're from England too! It's such a relief to meet another foreign person. Especially someone as pretty as you," he replied.

"Why, thank you, but I bet you would still like to order, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked.

"I am keen to order, but I am also keen to know your name," he said.

"Hermione, and you?" she asked, taking a seat in the booth across the table from him.

"Ron, so what brings you to the States?" he asked.

"School, and you?" she replied

"Same! What do you study?" he asked.

"American literature, English literature is getting quite old," she said standing back up. "Now, what would you like?"

"One sweet tea with lemon, and one whatever drink you would like," he said smiling as she wrote it down.

"Well, aren't you just a sweetheart," she said blushing. Hermione rushed off to get the drinks and rushed back as soon as she grabbed them.

"There she is!" Ron said excitedly when she came back. Hermione smiled and checked her watch.

"Why, look at that! It's my break," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"So how does a lovely lady like you end up working in a pizza joint?" Ron asked.

"Wasn't another job opportunity. I didn't really have much of a choice," Hermione answered. Her phone started buzzing so she excused herself and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, confused. She wasn't familiar with the phone number.

"It's an emergency. Come outside in the back alley," the voice said.

"Who is this? Where did you get this number?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Just do it," the voice said.

Hermione hung up and took a deep breath. She smiled nervously at Ron and walked out the back door. She didn't see anything at first when something hit her in the back of the head, and then she blacked out.

When she woke up Ron was standing over her. She tried to sit up but he made her lie back down. She looked around, she was in the hospital, and it looked like Ron was pretty beat up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You didn't come back and I saw some guys taking stuff out of your pockets so I grabbed a pipe and fought them a little until they were unconscious then I called the police. They're pretty sure it was just an elaborate mugging," he said handing her the water cup.

"What did they take?" she asked. She had her twenty thousand dollar ring in her pocket. When her mother died she left Hermione her engagement ring. Hermione didn't wear it because people would think she was married, but it is the most valuable thing she owned. She was so scared to not have it on her person. She wore it when she went to sleep and when she showered, but during the day it stayed in her pocket.

"Nothing, everything was recovered," Ron said reassuringly. "They aren't sure what they were after, you only had some tips on you anyway."

"Really?" Hermione sat up in a hurry. "Nothing of intense value?"

"Oh! You mean this wedding ring that you aren't wearing?" Ron asked pulling it out of his shirt pocket. "Are you engaged?"

"No! It was my mother's. I'm not engaged or married or in a relationship or anything, I promise," Hermione rushed out. She didn't want him to think she was off the market.

"Well, it's a beautiful ring. Give your mother my compliments," he said.

"She's dead, it was the last thing she gave to me," Hermione said slipping it on her finger, just so she could gaze at it.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean-"Ron started to say.

"It's okay, I understand," she said taking off the ring.

"Well, you should get some rest, the doctor's said you have a concussion and because you live alone you'll have to stay overnight for observation. After you get some rest, let's talk about going on a proper date. After all, I did save your life," he said with a smug smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," she replied and snuggled back into bed.


End file.
